


The Second One (Who Didn't Really Count)

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: How many girlfriends have you had in your life?<br/>SV: One! Still with the same one. Actually two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second One (Who Didn't Really Count)

It was a stupid argument that got blow out of proportion. He couldn’t even remember what they were arguing about. He just remembered saying some hurtful words. Words he wanted to take back but knew it was too late to do so.

The whole way home, he let his tears fall to the floor. By the time he had reached home, his eyes were red and puffy but the waterfall seemed to have slowed down. Dinner was eaten in complete silence by the family. He was excused from doing the dishes and went upstairs to change. As he lay down in bed, he started at the posters on his wall.

She wouldn’t understand how much this meant to him. And that was a good enough reason not be with her. Plus, he had never even properly asked her. It took him at least an hour to convince himself that that was the reason why they had to end.

Tiredness eventually took over and he turned to sleep. His eyes fell on the framed photograph of the two of them on the side table.

The waterfall of tears came back. It had only been a few hours but he missed her already.

 

 

He threw himself back into his races. Once the visor was shut, he had no time to think of her. But when he went back to the garage, there was no call or text for him. The pain in his heart was getting worse and worse.

 

 

Her name was Laura and she was nice. She even had an interest in motorsports. They had been on a few dates but he was holding back. She was pretty, creative, intelligent, funny and yet there was something missing. She must’ve known it as well.

 

The first kiss with Laura was unexpected. He had to leave for a race weekend and she came to the airport to say goodbye. And when she kissed him, the only thing he felt was surprise at her boldness. He closed his eyes, hoping another feeling would take over but it didn’t. When she pulled back, she had tears lining her eyes.

It wasn’t fair on her and he told her so. She understood and they said their goodbyes.

 

 

He came home with a cast wrapped around his broken finger. As his dad pushed the door open, he was faced with a surprise. He felt winded. Whether that was because she almost knocked him over but running to hug him or just seeing her again he didn’t know. He wrapped his free arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

His family went inside and left the two teenagers on the front step. They eventually sat down, watching the sunset over Heppenheim.

“Did it hurt?”

“Only a little.”

There was some silence.

“I changed universities,” she said, her voice just above a whisper. He looked at her in shock. “Too many people were asking.”

He reached for her hand and she gave it to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said.

There was some more silence. Something clicked in her though as she pulled her hand away and shuffled slightly further from him.

“Is her name Laura then?” She managed a small smile but he knew her too well.

“Yes.” Her head dropped. “Yes but we’re not together.”

She looked at him. “But I-”

“Was told the wrong thing,” he finished. He reached for her hand again. “It wasn’t the same.”

She leaned in and rested her forehead on him. He placed a soft kiss on it.

“Be my girlfriend?”

And her lips met his. And the feelings came back with it. The dizzying, intoxicating feeling of her touch. The calmness around them. And the need for each other again.

She pulled back and gasped softly for air. “Yes,” she smiled, leaning back in.


End file.
